


St. Lucia

by whistlingwindtree



Series: amuse-bouche [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoSFicNet2 Challenge, F/M, Picnics, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Kasius plans a date





	St. Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'of course I remembered' from @apathbacktoyou

Kasius hummed as he packed the wicker basket for his picnic with his commander, Sinara.

They were on a mission in Terra, but he wanted to visit a beach located in the Lesser Antilles, much to Sinara’s chagrin. She _hated_ the planet, and especially the sea, sun, and sand.

“Let’s see,” Kasius tapped a finger to his mouth. “Hard-boiled eggs. Summer fruit Panzanella. Caprese salad-”

“What about wine?” Sinara asked, entering the kitchen. “If I’m about to wilt in that wretched sun and shrivel like an old blueberry-”

Kasius lit up despite her gruff tone. “White wine already packed.” He gestured to a large bundle propped next to the door. “A tent to shade from the sun. Sunscreen. And a portable fan for a breeze.”

Sinara bit back the smile that began tugging at her lips. Sure, Kasius said he loved her, but he was royalty. What would happen when his family ordered him to leave her, a mere commoner?

She sighed, showing him the bag she carried on her shoulder. “Your favorite red wine.” 

“Do you have the ham that I like? With the cloves?”

This time, Sinara did smile, albeit for a brief second. Kasius looked so different when he was unguarded and happy. 

Was he telling the truth? That _she_ made him happy?

“Ham with cloves,” she put her bag down, then faced him. “Plus, I asked the cook to prepare some other things.” She didn’t tell him she’d poured over cookbooks, then threated the chef with his life if the food wasn’t ready on time.

Kasius breamed, pulling her in for a kiss. “Thank you for remembering I like to try new things.”

Sinara melted. “Of course, I remembered,” she whispered against his lips, and that was the last thing she said for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
